


Burnt Lasgna

by Blue_Eyed_Demon



Series: To prompt or not to prompt [1]
Category: FNAF
Genre: Cutesy, Lots of gay ships, M/M, Random - Freeform, Smutty, diebetes sweet, fluffly, im a romantic deep down, most of them leave of sweet, otp prompts, so sweet, sucky at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyed_Demon/pseuds/Blue_Eyed_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Scotts B-day and Vincent made him food!! Lets just say it didnt go well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Lasgna

**Author's Note:**

> (Basically a bunch of one shots Im making from Otp prompts I found on the interwebs cx mostly yaoi ships but i will take request if you like ^-^)
> 
> Prompt: Imagine Person B cant cook for their lives, but on person A's birthday they cook their favorite meal and its horrible, but person A eats it anyways and pretends its delicious 
> 
> Couple: Phone guy x Purple guy

Scott sighed as he looked through the camera screens. The animatronics weren't active yet, being that it was only 1 am. Scott was just so bored. 

He was relieved though since it seemed like the animatronics were the only thing-

"Oooh Scotty~" a voice sang out. Scott sighed, looks like the animatronics aren't the only thing he had to worry about tonight. 

Scott placed the tablet aside and stood as the purple man came bounding into his office, wearing his signature grin. His hands were behinde his back. Scott looked at him curiously. 

"What do you want, vincent?" Vincent smiled wider. 

"Do you know that today is a special day?" Scott raised his eyebrow at the purple man, he leaned against the desk with his arms crossed. Vincent just kept on smiling. "Happy birthday!" Scott had completely forgotten. Vincent then proceeded to bring his hands from be hinde his back. 

He was holding a glass dish with what looked to brownies in it.

"I made you lasagna! Its your favorite," Vincent said happily. Scott gulped, the green eyed man was slightly worried. Vincent couldn't cook at all, but he didn't want to hurt the purple mans feelings. So he smiled weakly.

"Thanks Vincent," He said gratefully,"thats sweet of you." Vincent placed the bowl on the desk and handed Scott a fork. Scott looked at him wide eyed. 

"Go on! try it!" Scott gulped again but stuck the fork into the dish. He pulled off a piece with difficulty. He examined the piece. The noodles looked waxy, the meat was burned crispy, and the cheese somehow got over cooked too. Scott sighed before sticking the lasagna in his mouth. 

He chewed it steadily smiling at Vincent. But he felt like his stomach wanted to punch his brain for eating this. He swallowed with some difficult and surpressed a shudder. 

"That was really delicious Vincent," Scott said putting the fork down. Vincent blushed and smiled shyly. He kissed Scott before backing up. 

"Ive gotta go. Ya know how it is, people to see, places to be," Scott saw the evil glint in his eyes but smiled and waved goodbye to his boyfriend. "Happy birthday Scott"

Scott grabbed the tablet and sat in the chair. 

He looked through the cameras, his mind still on Vincent. Scott ran a hand through his brown and red hair. Sure, at times Vincent could be an immense psychopath and he was a terrible cook. But Scott loved him anyways. The night guard smiled to himself. 

Yeah, he definitely loved that purple psychopath with all his heart.


End file.
